paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the PAW Patrol special: "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt". How the Analysis Works If there is a fraction before 1 star, then the star is worth whatever the fraction is (Example: 1/2* would mean the star is worth 1/2). If there is a fraction after a star, that means that the last star is worth 1 star AND how much the fraction is (Example ***1/2 would mean 3.5 Stars). Review Title Card: The title card has Rocky in one of his usual poses with an egg on it. Analysis: Makes sense with the synopsis of the episode. Scene 1: ''' Scene starts with Chase sniffing jelly beans in his bowl. Rubble is there with him. He then sniffs out Gummy Bunnies from Rubble's bowl, and then peeps from Skye's bowl, but Chase doesn't point out that they are peeps. Zuma then walks over, and as Chase is describing the Peeps, he says "Wet dog", and acts in disgust as he moves away from the bowl. Zuma says "sorry dude". Ryder walks over, and notices that they are practicing for Mayor Goodway's Easter Egg hunt. Rubble seems excited to find candy for tomorrow. Skye is using her goggles to find practice eggs, and Rocky is using his claw to grab them. They grab 2 eggs, before she notices a 3rd one under a boardwalk, which turns out to be a bunny's tail. Rocky laughs, and Ryder says they will have a great time at the Easter Egg Hunt with all of their practice. Que Marshall carrying a lot of eggs in baskets, which he trips, and they all spill on top of himself, Chase, and Zuma. Ryder points out that Easter Eggs are usually hard-boiled, and Marshall says "oh, that would be less messy", and laughs as if he's embarrassed. About 2 minutes in. '''Analysis: **3/4, the scene made sense. It was cool to see them get right into the thought of Easter. Chase not pointing out the Peeps was probably due to copyright. I don't blame the creative team to buy the rights to mention Peeps on the show for that one scene. Probably the same for Gummy Bears, so they changed it to Gummy Bunnies, makes sense. Rocky and Skye working together to find the eggs was a good addition, as it shows that all the pups really care about the Easter Egg Hunt. Scene 2: Scene starts with Mayor Goodway painting eggs in front of City Hall. Alex Porter is there too to help. The Mayor points out that putting together the event is a lot of work. Chickaletta is right behind her pecking at a Jelly Bean. When the Jelly Bean hits the ground, Mayor Goodway trips over Chickaletta. When she falls, she holds her arm up, and says "ouchie". The scene ends with Chickaletta still pecking at that Jelly Bean. Analysis: 1/2*, basically a way to set up the rest of the episode. There was literally nothing important, and this scene bores me every time I watch it. Scene 3: Skye is seen leading the pups over to play Pup Pup Boogie. All of them except for Marshall are there. Skye starts to, albeit off beat, sings "You want to do a bunny dance? It's a really funny dance." The rest of the pups start singing too, "Just shake your tail! And hop, hop, hop!" Marshall soon comes over. Skye then sings, "Just shake your tail, and hop, hop, stop!" Marshall follows along, but doesn't stop after the 2nd hop, and runs into the pups, which Zuma sends Skye into a flip as she lands on the ground. All the pups laugh as Skye happily says, "Let's try that again." Analysis: ****, I'm a sucker for whenever the pups sing, even if it really wasn't meant to be singing. This scene was executed so well, and there was only a little bit of Marshall in it, which excited me to an extent. The Marshall character is OK, but he gets super annoying if I watch enough of this show as he just does the same thing over and over again, run into people and mess things up. Scene 4: Ryder is seen holding a spoon with an egg on it and walking forward, trying to keep the egg on the spoon (Forgot what that’s called!). A bunny is hopping with him. In the middle, Mayor Goodway calls Ryder. She explains the problem, and seems worried (like usual) about getting things done for the Easter Egg Hunt. Ryder, being the good child that he is, says he will help get the Easter Egg Hunt. Mayor Goodway seems excited that Ryder will help, and Alex seems desperate for Ryder to come. Scene over at around the 3 1/2 minute mark. Analysis: **1/4, I find it really funny that Mayor Goodway was worried about telling Ryder about hiding the goodies with Alex right there. Isn’t Alex there to help her set the hunt up? Also at the end, Mayor Goodway said that “Chickaletta’s heart will be broken”. What about the other kids? I just find that funny to notice each time I watch this episode. Scene 5: Right as Ryder calls the pups, all 6 pups are hopping to Pup Pup Boogie. As Skye stops hopping, the rest of the pups do, with the exception of Marshall who was looking in a different direction. This causes a domino effect as all the pups fall over. All the pups hop over to the Elevator, with Marshall hopping out of control, crashing into all the pups, and saying: “I think I hopped when I should have Shook my tail.” All the pups laugh. Analysis: **1/4, The cuteness of the pups shows in this short scene. IT was a way to get them to the elevator, will keeping a nice cute scene that won’t bore you. Marshall crashes twice however, I guess the writers just think that kids find that funny. They will realize sooner of later that kids will get bored of it. Scene 6: Chase says the pups are ready for action. Ryder explains that there’s a problem with the Easter Egg Hunt. Ryder says that they will color and hide the eggs. The pups are really excited. Ryder needs Rubble to get more eggs from Farmer Yumi’s using his rig. He needs Rocky to use his pincers to dye more eggs in bowls. Zuma is needed to help color eggs. Marshall is needed to use his water cannon (that will be filled with dye) to spray multiple eggs in a time. Skye is needed to find hiding places using her wings and googles. Chase is seen whimpering because he wasn’t chosen, but is soon chosen, and when Ryder says, “Chase!”, he immediately says, “Is on the Case!”. All the pups laugh. He is needed to keep everything running smoothly. Chase and Rubble are seen getting into their vehicles. About 6 minutes in. Analysis: None, I don’t like to rate these scenes, as they basically are the same every time. Seeing Chase whimper because he wasn’t chosen was decent work, but other than that, this was a simple scene that we see nearly every episode. Scene 7: Ryder calls Rubble to give him good luck getting those eggs to City Hall. When Ryder pulls up, he called Mayor Goodway “Mayor Bunny” (Obviously because of her costume), but corrects himself quickly. The Mayor shows a big basket, and Ryder says that if they all work together, it’s possible. Ryder and the pups start to run towards the eggs. Analysis: *1/4, Short, nonsensical, but decent-enough. I don’t see why Ryder would make the mistake of calling the mayor after her costume. This scene would have been perfectly fine without that. This was a quick scene, so there’s not much to talk about. Scene 8: Rubble is seen at Farmer Yumi’s, and he asks in amazement at how she got so many eggs. She says, happily, that her chickens have been working day and night. The chickens are then shown, and one makes an egg. Rubble says, “They sure can score big for little chickens!” Great line. Bunnies are then seen showing up, and Rubble says that they would be great for the Easter Egg Hunt. Farmer Yumi asks Rubble how he would get them there, and Rubble says he “knows”. Analysis: **3/4, I’m really being harsh with the ratings on this episode. Seeing Farmer Yumi was cool, she should be in every special episode. As a matter of fact, all the characters should appear in all the specials. Even though she played such a small role in the episode, seeing some recurring characters instead of just seeing all main characters really adds more to these type of episodes. Scene 9: Rubble is seen executing his “idea” of tying some carrot to the drill on his truck. Looks like 6 or 7 bunnies are following him. He says, “Follow the carrots, little bunnies!”. He then laughs to end the scene. Analysis: **1/2, The shortest scene in PAW Patrol history, coming in at 4 1/2 seconds. It gets a good rating because there was nothing to kill the scene, and this makes Rubble look good because I don’t see Rubble in much of a talking role, and he’s good at scenes like this. Scene 10: Skye is seen painting an egg with her tail, and Zuma is seen with a brush in his mouth painting an egg. The Mayor compliments on his egg, and he thanks her. Chickaletta is seen pecking at a jelly bean. Rocky grabs an egg with his pincers, and dips it into a bowl of pink dye. As Rocky is holding up the egg, Chase gets his Megaphone to tell Rocky he made a “nice egg”. This scares Rocky, which causes him to almost drop the egg. Chase comes over to him, and Rocky says “You scared me”, and Chase says “I guess I was overly egg-cited”. I have no clue what the noise pattern is called that Rocky made, I just know it means something bad or foolish was done. Rocky and Chase laugh as they head over to the basket to put the egg in. As Rocky puts the egg in, they look into the basket, and Rocky says, “1 egg, only a gazillion more to go”, before laughing. Chickaletta is seen getting into the basket, as she sits on the egg. Mayor Goodway then gets worried that they won’t be able to fill the basket, but Ryder assures they can when he tells her to see Marshall in action. Marshall gets his water cannon out, as Rocky is putting eggs onto a long cloth piece. Marshall starts to spray the eggs, but over shoots on the last two and shoots Rocky as well, covering him in Pink and Yellow dye. Skye laughs as she says, “Rocky, those colors look egg-cellent on you!”. Zuma and Skye laugh at her joke. Rocky then says, “Pink and Yellow don’t work for this fellow.” Another great line. The Mayor then starts to have faith that they will fill the basket. Some instrumental music comes on, and the pups start to sing. I have some lyrics here, let’s do this! Zuma: Would you like an Easter Egg? Skye: I’ll decorate it, just for you! Rocky: Pink, Yellow, and blue. (While being shot by Marshall’s water cannon) Marshall: Squirt, Squirt, Squirt, Squirt! (while squirting his water cannon in different directions) Chase: Then we’ll dance just like a bunny like a bunny! Skye: Wiggle my nose up real funny! Zuma, Skye, Chase, and Rocky: And wag our tails! Rubble: And hop, hop, hop...oops! (While he is driving his truck. He says oops as some of the eggs fall from the cartons) Zuma, Skye, and Chase: And hop, hop, hop, hop! Mayor Goodway is excited by saying, “You sing, dance, and paint. You’re the most talented pups in the world.” Ryder agrees. Que Alex to come with a huge painted egg. Alex, one of the worst characters on the show coming in on this scene? It's not the voice actor or anything like that, it's just that his character is presented as this little kid who's supposed to be annoying. Mayor Goodway and Ryder are shown to be amazed by the egg. Rocky grabs the egg with his pincers, and is shown to be amazed by its presence. An Eagle is then seen flying overhead, but soon dives down, and takes the basket, and flies away, with Rocky in it! As the eagle takes off, Rocky falls backwards into the eggs in the basket. Analysis: *****, I decided to break this scene up, since its like 7 minutes long in total. This scene is just so perfect. From the pups singing, to all of the great lines the characters had. Even Alex couldn’t ruin this scene. The eagle coming along is awesome, as now we’re gonna get into the adventurous part of the episode with Ryder and the pups trying to save Rocky. Scene 11: Rocky gets up, and looks down, to realize that he is in the air. He tries to communicate with the eagle, but to no avail. Chase acknowledges that the eagle took the basket. Great observation skills Chase, you’re such a helpful person! Zuma says that the candy was taken as well. I gotta bring my sarcasm level to high here, because these pups are just great observers! Ryder then figures out that the eagle took Rocky too. As Rocky notices that he’s really high up in the air, he starts to look over the side of the basket more, but almost falls as the eagle takes a dive. He then becomes worried. Chickaletta is then seen popping out of the eggs. Rocky seems happy that Chickaletta is with him. Back on the ground, the Mayor is seen worried that Chickaletta isn’t there. The pups and the Mayor start to look for her. Alex seems to worry about that huge egg. Ryder then realizes that the egg was an eagle egg, and he tells Alex basically that he did a bad thing by touching the eagle egg. He then tells Skye to catch up with the eagle to get the basket and Rocky back on the ground. Analysis: ***1/2, I love this scene. Any scene where Alex gets talked down to excites me. Rocky being in the air was really cool, and having him almost fall off, really added more to the part that he’s in a near death situation. Except for that, there was nothing left in this scene. Scene 12: Skye is seen flying towards the basket, and she uses her googles to locate Rocky in the basket. Rocky is seen to be really happy that Skye is coming to rescue them. As the eagle notices Skye, it starts to turn around, and fly right towards Skye, but she rolls out of the way. She is then seen flying back to City Hall. She tells Ryder and the Mayor that she found Rocky and the basket, and Chickaletta was in the basket, but she couldn’t get them because of the eagle. Mayor Goodway is very happy that Skye found Chickaletta, but then realizes that she is in a basket carried by the eagle. She asks Ryder how they are gonna get her back. Ryder says that the eagle was gonna bring the basket back to her nest, and asks Alex where he got the egg, and he says he needs Marshall and his ladder, and Chase and his truck. Que Rubble to show up with his truck with the bunnies in tow. Skye then sees the bunnies, and falls in love with them. Ryder needs Rubble to clear the fire road for him and the other pups. All 4 of them leave. Analysis: **, Nothing really important here. This was a usual filler scene that could have gotten to the point in 30 seconds instead of 3 minutes. Scene 13: Rocky is looking over the edge of the basket, and assures Chickaletta that Ryder and the pups will save them. The eagle then swoops in, and drops the basket into her nest. Rocky seems happy that they can climb out of the basket, but when he starts to climb down, he realizes that they are on a giant ledge. Ryder then calls Rocky, and says that they are on his way. “Ok! I’m just hanging out on this really, really, really high eagles nest.” Great delivery of that line. Ryder then tells Rocky that Alex’s egg is an eagle’s egg, and Rocky now looks at the egg in amazement. “That’s why she flew us up here!”, Rocky says. Yet again, great delivery of that line. Rocky starts to talk to the egg, and the egg starts to make noise, and Rocky thinks it’s talking back to him. Funny stuff. Chickaletta starts to do some roosting, and little feet pop out of the egg, and starts to move Chickaletta around, while Rocky says that Chickaletta is a good rooster. Rubble, Marshall, Chase, and Ryder are all stopped by some rocks in the road, which Rubble easily clears them. Back up in the nest, Rocky decided they should put the egg in the nest, but when he grabs the egg, the eagle flies back, and Rocky becomes worried. Ryder spots the nest, and Rubble says that the eagle doesn’t look to happy with Rocky. Nice line. Rocky starts to apologize to the eagle, which the eagle offers Rocky a worm. “Excuse me, you have some worm hanging from your beak. Oh! For me? Very sweet, but kind of yucky!” Another amazing line. Chickaletta then grabs the worm. Ryder calls out to Rocky. Ryder decides that the eagle needs to be distracted. Rubble suggests food to distract the eagle. Ryder calls Zuma and Skye to get fish to distract the eagle. Zuma tells Capt. Turbot that some fish is needed, and he gets it for him without question. Capt. Turbot gets confused, saying “Kids today look for Easter fish? What happened to jelly beans?” Good line. Skye takes the fish from Zuma’s hovercraft to end the scene. Analysis: ****, So great to see Capt. Turbot. That just continues my thought on how all minor characters need to be in all the special episodes. There were a lot of great lines in this long scene. Everyone involved made this scene a great one. Scene 14: Ryder, the pups, and the eagle are basically having a staring contest. “She doesn’t even blink. Freaky!” Marshall says. Decent work. Que Skye with the fish, and the eagle follows Skye to a plain where the eagle quickly eats the fish. Ryder tells the pups they need to work fast. Marshall puts up his ladder, climbs, and Chickaletta jumps on his head, and they bounce down the ladder on each rung. I like how Marshall said “Hi Chickaletta”. As Rocky was putting the egg in the nest, he falls off the ledge, ready to pummel to the ground! Ryder quickly and desperately tells Chase to put his net down. Chase puts his net down on a tree and the bottom of the ledge. Rocky lands on it, and everyone is seen to be relieved. Skye grabs the basket to end the scene. Analysis: *****, This is one of the better action scenes on the show. Rocky falling off the ledge is probably one of the best scenes of this show (not to be taken the wrong way). But you can’t always have the characters in a laughing, cheery mood. Things have to happen to make the plot seem like a big deal, and that’s exactly what happened. Scene 15: Zuma and Rocky kind of gave a “Bro-bump” to start the scene. Nice little thing there to show their relationship. Mayor Goodway was happy to see that Chickaletta was saved, and happy the basket was back. Rubble was being followed by bunnies. Mayor Goodway says they were happy the pups were all back so they could decorate the eggs. All the pups, as well as Ryder, looked a little worried with how many eggs were left. A soundboard of Zuma saying “Let’s dive in” played to end the scene. Analysis: ***, Nothing wrong with character development. We really haven’t seen much of Rocky and Zuma together, so to see that Zuma was so happy that Rocky was back was amazing. Mayor Goodway is starting to annoy me by this point of the episode every time I watch it. Scene 16: Ryder, the pups, and a bunch of children were running towards the City Hall. Everyone begins to go on the Easter Egg Hunt. The Mayor thanks Ryder for his help. Que the episode-ending music. Marshall finds an egg. Rubble is playing with the bunnies. As Chase is looking for an egg, Skye helps him out. Chase notices a kid didn’t have any eggs, so Chase gave the egg to him. Great moment. Ryder, Alex, Rocky, and Marshall are seen doing the egg race thing that I can’t think of the title of. Ryder looks to be in the lead, until Marshall trips and gains the lead and crosses the finish line as his egg bounces up in the air and he catches it. Analysis: **1/2, Decent scene. This was showcasing the happiness of everyone that everything is OK. Nothing else to this scene that stood out. Scene 17: All the pups and Ryder are sitting in the lookout with all their eggs. Rubble is wondering how the eggle is doing. Ryder looks through the periscope, and the eggle hatches, and all the pups find it cute. That ends the episode. Analysis: 1/2*, This scene was useless. They could have ended the episode with Marshall winning that egg-race. Final Analysis It gets an 9 out of 10 This episode was so perfect. It probably would have gotten the 10 out of 10 if it weren’t for that last useless scene. There was so much character development, and many good lines from all the characters. There was even a near-death experience to a character. What wasn’t there in this episode? Top 5 Stars of the Episode: 1. Rocky - Obviously. He had a lot of character development and I consider this episode a, “Rocky episode”. 2. Zuma - More character development from my favorite character. Gotta love it. 3. Chase - He is in my TOP 5 every single time. I guess it’s just because he’s the leader of the pups. Nobody knows. 4. Ryder - He made some quick decisions, but played a smaller role in this episode. 5. Alex Porter - Sadly, he was in this episode and had speaking roles. But he did play a big part in the episode overall. Mayor Goodway is a good person to mention, but I didn’t want to put her here because she really didn’t play a big role for the last 15 minutes of the show. Stats Special Episodes High: Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (9) Special Episodes Low: Pups and the Ghost Pirate (6) Special Episodes Average: 7.5 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:FPG Studios